Peridot is Gay
by BJ-Noteworthy
Summary: Peridot realizes she has a crush on not one, but three girls, simultaneously. (Oneshot! Ends like theres a follow-up chapter, but i promise its a Oneshot)


The girl in her science class- Pearl- she couldn't stop thinking of her. Peridot sighed, resting her cheek into her hand as she leaned an elbow on the lunch table. She poked her fork at a piece of steamed broccoli. Peridot then began to recollect the events just before lunch. Replaying the scene through her mind.

 _"Peridot?" Pearl leaned next to her, nearly hovering over her shoulder. The close proximity made her a bit nervous. Peridot kept her eyes straight down, looking at the numbers and scribbles in her notebook page._

 _"Yes?" She asked in a monotone, slightly agitated voice. She swallowed, she could feel Pearl standing behind her. Why the sudden approach? What could she want with Peridot? She knew this was a project for classmates to help each other out with, but Peridot was all fine by herself._

 _"Could I borrow that Iodine?" Pearl asked, pointing at the small bottle sitting near the corner of Peridot's notebook._

 _"Oh." Peridot said, staring at the small brown bottle. "Yeah, I'm done with it."_

 _Pearl leaned forward, stretching herself over Peridot's shoulder. But only barely, considering her length and flexibility. She reached her arm over, and picked up the bottle._

 _"Ah, thank you very much." She said with a smile on her lips._

 _"Yeah." Peridot said, slinking down into her seat._

 _Pearl didn't help the situation, she did not help Peridot's heart rate slow down, nor did she help the red blush rising to Peridot's face, with what she did next. Peridot felt a hand grasp her shoulder. No, not a grasp, the touch was too gentle to describe it that way. Pearl's hand fluttered onto her shoulder, her nimble fingers resting over it, and her light, warm palm cupping it._

 _"Do you need anything while I'm up?" She asked in a casual, innocent tone. As if she didn't know what that voice of hers did to Peridot._

 _"Auhhh..." She actually pondered it for a second, looking over her notes, and over her table for any other tools she had on hand. "No," she finally said, "No- uh, I don't." She flipped at her notebook pages in an attempt at a nonchalant manner, "I have everything I need Pearl."_

 _Peridot paused a beat before remembering her manners, and spat out a quick "Thank you, though."_

 _"Of course" Pearl said, taking her hand off Peridot and making her leave. She did have to get back to the project after-all._

 _Peridot went back to her own work, delving in quickly to make up for lost time. Barely a minute later she cursed at herself under her breath. She skipped the final step she needed with the iodine. That stupid girl distracted her, mislead her into believing she didn't need it for anything else. But, it was too late. It's not like she could just go up to Pearl and ask to use it again. Class would be over in 10 minutes anyway, she could snatch it up tomorrow, to do what she needed with it._

Peridot groaned, why was she still stuck on that foolish event that happened to her? It was all Pearl's fault for interrupting her in the first place. Though, Peridot admitted, she wouldn't have fumbled and gave away her iodine like that for anyone else. It's something about Pearl, that makes her mind go blank, and her actions speak on their own accord. But it wasn't just Pearl, it was all three of them. Everyone in that friend group irritated Peridot to the core. Was it irritation? It must be, that's the only emotion that could take such an affect on Peridot. Like, with Amethyst and her tomfoolery right before the morning bell.

 _It was too early in the morning for this, but that would never stop Amethyst. The girl ran_ _from one end of the hall to the other in a matter of seconds. She did this at least 4 times, as Peridot tried not to notice her from the corner of her eye. Whatever nonsense she was up to, Peridot didn't care to indulge in it. But, Amethyst had other plans._

 _"Peridot!" Amethyst ran up to her just as she had stuffed her head into her locker._

 _"P-dot, do us a favor?"_

 _Peridot looked up, to find Amethyst standing next to Vidalia, a cheeky smile sported on both faces._

 _"What?" Peridot asked in an irritated tone, as if she was just woken up._

 _Amethyst tossed Vidalia a crumpled wad of notebook paper. Which the latter girl then held proudly._

 _"Okay," Amethyst said, "We need you to stand right there, but face towards us." Amethyst took Peridot by the shoulders to adjust her position, having her face forward. "Then put your hands up like this-" She shifted her own fingers into the shape of a football goal and held it above her head._

 _Peridot sighed, begrudgingly putting her hands up, in the requested position._

 _"Alright sweet!" Amethyst ran with Vidalia back to the end of the hall. Some discussion and obnoxiously loud laughter occurred, and before Peridot knew it both girls were running in her direction._

 _As they both approached they seemed to be getting more rambunctious. It was a dangerous situation for Peridot at least. She didn't want to to get trapped in this roughhousing. Vidalia slammed against a locker, making Peridot flinch. But she sprung back up like nothing happened. Peridot watched Amethyst snatch up the paper ball, and get 5 feet in front of her before tossing it overhead. She made it through the finger goal, yay._

 _"Haha, score!" Amethyst ran up to Peridot, her hand raised in the air._

 _Peridot slowly put her hands down, looking at the arm in her way. "Uhh.." Peridot hesitated._

 _"Come on 'Dot, don't leave me hanging." Amethyst chuckled._

 _"Oh, o-okay, yeah." Peridot tripped on her words, taking a hand and giving a small pat to the one Amethyst offered her._

 _"Right on." Amethyst smirked, tussling the top of Peridot's hair, ruining it in the process. Peridot huffed, smoothing it out again. Her face burned, obviously she was just embarrassed by the touch. Amethyst did just ruffle her hair without any warning. Peridot gathered her books she needed for her first class, and tucked them under her arm. She saw Amethyst running off again with Vidalia, probably heading to their first class together. Peridot ran her hand over her head again, she just couldn't get the feeling of Amethyst's hand on her head away. It wasn't particularity a bad feeling though. She walked off, a smile tugging at her lips, thinking of how Amethyst had made her morning more entertaining than she expected._

She sunk her teeth into a cookie, nibbling on it, and waiting for it to soften up enough to actually bite into. A moment later, she was caught off-guard once again. Peridot watched as Garnet walked by her table. She was probably looking for her other two friends. Those three were very attached, it seemed.

Peridot got caught in a trance, gazing at Garnet, with her beautiful brown skin and stunning fashion sense. The way her lips pursed into a small smirk, so naturally. How did she manage to have a beautiful look on her face with a pair of sunglasses practically covering half of it?

Still, she was an admirable girl. Admiration must be what Peridot felt whenever she looked at Garnet. Garnet must have intimidated her, because when she looked Peridot's way, Peridot jumped, and looked down to study her shoes. It's not like looking at someone was a crime, but she _was_ looking for an awfully long time. There was a lot to look at.

She took a chance to look at Garnet again, her eyes scanned the room, she'd lost her.

But she had quickly spotted her again, with her height it wasn't hard. And she was gathered with Pearl and Amethyst as well. Peridot watched them, they all seemed to be such good friends. And rumor has it they've all been together since elementary school. How did they manage to do that? It was incredible. Those three sure were something.

And- Oh, they noticed her. Pearl had looked up and made eye contact with Peridot. So, she quickly looked away, fiddling with her milk carton, acting like she could care less about their little group. But, when her eyes passed over again, she noticed all them seemed to be looking in her direction, as they discussed something. They couldn't be talking about her though. Unless they were all considering how creepy she had been during this lunch period. Peridot panicked, imaging that they had somehow known every single thought Peridot had this lunch period. They read her mind and now they know she's been thinking of nothing else but the three of them.

No. Peridot shook her head, calming herself, she was being ridiculous. She sunk her shoulders, going limp and sipping at her milk. She came here for lunch, she wasn't going to worry herself about this stupid trio-crush she had. This- this interest she had, that is. In that trio of girls. Oh, hell, Peridot knew she couldn't lie to herself. Obviously there was a reason she felt nervous yet enjoyed herself around those girls.

She looked up, seeing someone coming her way. It was Pearl. Pearl was walking towards her, following behind was Garnet, and it looked like Amethyst was just finishing off the plates they all abandoned. Though, Peridot felt she would soon be joining them too.

Pearl approached the lone table Peridot sat at. "Hey" she greeted, sitting herself across from the other girl.

"Gay" Peridot casually replied. She immediately shot up, going into a frenzy, "HEY!" she yelled, correcting herself. Or rather, trying to pretend that's the first thing she had said. As if she had nothing to correct. "H-hey there." She said in a more relaxed tone.

"You don't mind if we sit here, do you?" Pearl asked, as Garnet sat herself right beside her.

Peridot cleared her throat, which was suddenly dry. "No, not at all." She waved a hand at them. "Please, sit."

They were already sitting. But they smiled back and nodded anyway. "Thanks" Pearl said.

"Hey Dot!" Amethyst finally came bounding, sliding herself next to Garnet.

This was quite the view. Peridot stared at all three girls in front of her. Like 3 feet right in front of her, all three of them, at the same time.

She needed to breath, she forgot how to do that for a moment. Peridot grabbed her milk carton, sipping quietly and looking off to the side.

Garnet spoke up, surprising Peridot, "Are you busy after-school? Any activities, or...?"

Peridot almost choked on her milk. She coughed for a couple seconds before looking up at Garnet. "Uh, me? No, I- I don't have anything."

Not as far as she knew. She actually might, but all three girls being here clouded her mind.

"Well," Garnet put her hands own the table, "We wanted to know if you'd go out with us?"

Peridot's eyes widened as her face went aflame, "Excuse me?!" she squeaked.

"Yeah," Amethyst chimed in, "We're going out for pizza, you should totally come Peridot."

Peridot relaxed, realizing her misinterpretation. Yet, she still held a bundle of nerves in her stomach. "What, like friends? Like I'm your friend?" She asked.

Pearl laughed lightly, "Yes, of course you're our friend. That's why we'd all like to invite you to come with us after school."

Peridot gaped, looking around nervously and then down to her lap. "Uh, yeah, I can do that."

"Great!" Garnet said, standing up and looking down at her friends. "Bell's about to ring." She warned.

Before anyone could pull out their phone to check the time, Garnet's prediction came true.

Garnet gave a charming smile in Peridot's direction. "We'll catch up with you later."

The other two girls waved and said their goodbyes, as Peridot sat there. She quickly scrambled to her feet to dump her tray.

She couldn't believe any of this just happened, but she also couldn't wait for school to get out already.

* * *

A/N: Heyy,, like my fics? Want ur own SPECIFIC Steven Universe fic? Commission me! To write a fic! Don't be shy ;')  
PM me or message me benjamin-note on tumblr, for more detes! ;;)))


End file.
